Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 2/@comment-5032898-20180102010632
Incredible work as always, Prime & Sub! There are many funny and emotional moments as well despite the overall dark and serious tone of CM Sub Arc! In my opinion, the highlights of the episode mainly include the revealing of the Revalation of Qliphoth, as the Astaroth King is the Bigger Bad of the special, using Akrak's crime against humanity as their advantage to start the Qliphoth Holocaust. It reminds me of Pesona 4 and Persona 5, where the heroes defeated the human Big Bad before confronting a much more powerful entity (as the True Final Boss) who is overseeing and manipulating everything all along. The reunion of Maria and Katarina was emotional (also funny at first) and I cannot hold my laugh when Katarina could not recognize Maria at first and even thought she was speaking Italian! XD Also, the Arzonia Family's arrival in Amazon... Aside from the severe brutality they saw (which is a serious matter), Matt's attempt to impress his enemies before that is hilarious since Maria acts like Deadpan Snarkers to his Large Ham attitude XD That matches accurately to their personality! The fight between the Rogues and Akrak is also memorable as Akrak nearly destroyed the planet had the heroes never came to stop her. However, considering that the Star Killer and more consequences that Akrak brought was still plaguing the Earth, I guess this is still yet from over... but at least Ozu Sisters and some other MPS members are gone. To be honest, I was annoyed when I saw Ozu Sisters in the last episode, especially when Alice rubbed salt on Kyouko's wound and mocked her loss, but now I can feel sorry for them since they're just mere pawns for Astaroth. The origin of Terumi's immortality is also a good part as well! Now, I'm curious about the Star Killer and how CM will use it, but as we all know that CM will return to DEM Empire's service one day, this might be a longer term. I still hate CM for his uncaring tendency and cruelty, but at least, he is truly an impressive villain who manages to impact the story and drag it into a more serious tone. Even so, I'm pretty shocked that Gravik was killed by Vira as I once thought he would have a bigger role as a competent ally for the Rogues... Sadly, he became the only martyr of the side of heroes in this Special. Kinda sorry for Isis due to the loss of her friend... RIP Gravik :( Anyway, this is still an incredible episode, and I'll wait for the next when Qliphoth and Jessica Bailey comes on stage. Also, I'm curious that the "???" person in the next ep's preview but I'll not ask to avoid spoilers. I hope the heroes of different factions will one day reunite and fight evil again. Their seperation nearly drove me into tears... Nice work as always! Happy New Year! XD